H
in the style of sesame street: ernie prepares for his bath Roles Henry and June - ernie Dawn, hector and The offbeats - bert Transcript *Henry: Hey, Hector, We got our bars of soap. (Exits) *Hector: Good thing they got a bars of soap. That means we are going to wash something. *June: (re-entering with something else): Hey, Dawn, We got our fluffy towel here. (Exits) *Dawn: This time, they have a towel. With that soap and a towel like that, maybe their planning to wash their face. *Henry (re-entering with yet another thing): Hey, Betty, I got my little... (Squeaks the something and exits) *Betty Anne: Rubber Duckie. Oh, well, now I know for sure. Yeah. If he has some soap and a towel and his Rubber Duckie, that means he's going to take a bath in his tubby. Yeah. *June (re-entering with another something): Hey, Tommy, I got my flashlight here. (Exits) *Tommy: A Flashlight? *Henry (re-entering with still another something): Hey, Repunzil, We got our umbrellas here. (Exits) *Repunzil: UMBRELLA? Hey, Repunzil? Hey, Renpunzil, listen. *June (re-entering with ANOTHER thing!): Hey, August, I got your bowling ball. (Starts to exit) *August: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Ernie, come back here! *June (coming over): Uh, yes, August? *August: June, listen. That, bowling ball. *Henry: This bowling ball here? *Tommy: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PUT IT DOWN! *June: Well, I was, uh, what does it look like I'm doing, Bert? *Betty Anne: Well, first of all, you and Henry carried through some soap and a towel and your Rubber Duckie, so I thought you were gonna take a bath. *June: Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna do, August. *August: OK. OK. *Tommy: But why do you need a flashlight and an umbrella and my bowling ball to take a bath? *Henry: Well, I took the flashlight in case a fuse blows out, and We don't want Rubber Duckie to be afraid of the dark ... *Repunzil: Uh-huh. *Henry: ... and We took the umbrella in case it starts to rain in the bathroom, and We don't want Rubber Duckie to get wet... *Tommy: Of course not. *June: ...not from above, you know; he likes to get wet from sitting in the water *Tommy: Uh-huh. *Henry: ... and the bowling ball We brought along with us because ... well, you never know when somebody's gonna come along ... *Betty Anne (finishing sentence with him): ... and ask to borrow your bowling ball. Ernie, that is the silliest idea you have ever had. Now, just... you can't use my bowling ball. You just can't. No. (Shakes his head) *Henry (crestfallen): Well, gee, Bert ... If that's the way you feel about it... *Hector: That's it. *June: I guess I'll have to take a bath without your bowling ball. (Both Sadly leaves) *Dawn: Good. Just leave it here. *Henry: OK, Guys. OK. *Betty Anne: (To the camera) That is the silliest thing I have ever heard: taking a bath with all those things! (Hears offscreen splashing) Oh boy, this I gotta see! (Exits. Scene changes to bathroom, where they is merrily splashing about in the tubby, holding the umbrella open over him.) Guys, do you know how silly you look sitting in that bathtub? *June: Well, better safe than sorry. Right, Rubber Duckie? (Squeaks Rubber Duckie. Suddenly, the room goes dark.) Ooh! *Tommy: What happened? *June: We blew a fuse, and all the lights went out! But don't worry, Rubber Duckie. I got my flashlight right here. (Turns it on, shining light around. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder rolls, and it starts raining.) *August: What was that? *Henry: Oh, it's starting to rain! *Hector: In the bathroom! *Henry: Yeah! But don't worry, Rubber Duckie. We got my umbrella to keep the rain from getting on us! *August: (groaning) I don't believe this. (Thunder rolls, and then a knock comes at bathroom door.) *Henry and June: Come in! *Lilly Crumpington (entering): Say, fellas, I got a tournament tonight, and I was wondering if I could borrow your... *Tommy and August: Uh, Hector? *Hector: Yeah, I'll go get my bowling ball. (Leaves) Trivia